


Dreams Of The Future

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Jared shares his dreams of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. If I did, Wincest would be a real thing.
> 
> This is an A/U where Jared and Jensen are the same age. You could sort of say it's pre-Supernatural, if you want.

6 year old Jared was buzzing with excitement, barely able to keep from fidgeting in his seat as he waited for his name to be called. His first grade class was presenting their very first homework assignment, and he couldn't wait to show everyone his hard work. Mr. Morgan had instructed the children to each draw a picture of what they wanted to be when they grew up and talk about it in front of the class. Jared had worked on his picture for two days – he loved having Mr. Morgan as his teacher and wanted to make him proud.

He looked around as he waited for Chad to finish talking about how he wanted to be the quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys (yeah, right) and saw his very best friend, Jensen, doodling on a piece of paper. He was so glad that Jensen was in his class this year – they were in different kindergarten classes after being together for pre-K, and Jared had hated it. It upset him to only see his friend during lunch and recess, so much so that Momma had gone to the principal and guidance counselor and told them that Jared and Jensen needed to be placed together for first grade. Jared had heard the words 'unwise' and 'co-dependent' muttered softly, but Momma ignored them and stood her ground. Jared was happy – he and Jensen had grown up together, being born one day apart at the same hospital (Jensen loved to brag about being older), and their parents lived across the street from each other. From the time Jared was old enough to remember, Jensen had been there, and that's the way he liked it.

Chad the pain was almost done talking, and Jared fought to keep from bouncing his foot in anticipation. Padalecki came after Murray (he had figured that out the first day), so that meant he was next. Jensen had already gone, talking about how he was going to make movies. Their friends Gen and Danni wanted to work together – Gen was going to be a doctor, and Danni would be her nurse. Jared hadn't really known what he wanted to do until a few days ago. He had woken up from a dream one morning and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what he had dreamed was his future.

Mr. Morgan was finally calling his name, and Jared walked to the front of the class, carefully carrying his rolled up picture. He stood in front of the class, smiling as he unrolled his picture and held it up. It showed two stick figures, each holding something, surrounded by gray and black blobs. The taller figure was labeled 'Jared' and the shorter was labeled 'Jensen'. Arrows identified the gray blobs as 'ghosts' and the black ones as 'monsters'.

“Can you tell us about your picture, Jared?”

“This is me, and this is Jensen. When I grow up, I'm going to marry Jensen and we're going to fight monsters.” He pointed to the figures as he explained. “See, I have a book that chases some of the bad things away, and Jensen has a gun to shoot the other ones. And we'll make movies on the weekends.” He beamed with pride as he looked at the class. Jensen sat in his chair, smiling at Jared. Gen and Danni were giggling and making kissy noises behind their hands. The rest of the class was quiet until Chad started laughing out loud, pointing at Jared.

“That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. Boys can't marry other boys! And only babies believe in monsters...baby. Baby, baby, scaredy-baby!”

The other kids took up the chant of 'baby', laughing and taunting Jared. Jensen jumped out of his chair and pushed Chad, yelling at him. “Shut up! You don't know anything! Jared's not a baby! And I will too marry him – he's my best friend! If you laugh at him again, I'll punch you!”

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the noise. “Enough!” Silence fell over the class as an angry looking Mr. Morgan strode to the front and put a hand on Jared's shoulder. “Jared can be whatever he wants to be, just like the rest of you. And if believing in ghosts makes you a baby, then I guess I'm a baby.”

Jared looked up at Mr. Morgan, tears in his eyes. “You mean it. You believe in ghosts, too?”

“Yes, Jared, I do. And you can marry whoever you want. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently.”

Jared flung his arms around his teacher's legs. “You're the best teacher ever, Mr. Morgan.”

He ruffled Jared's hair. “You're pretty great too, kiddo. Go have a seat, ok?”

Jared walked back to his seat, shooting death glares at Chad. As soon as he sat down, Jensen leaned over to talk to him. “Mr. Morgan's right, Jay. We can get married if we want. But I think we need to be older, like grown-ups.”

“That's ok, Jen. I don't mind waiting to marry you. Even if we have to wait till we're 12 or 13.”

“That sounds like a good age. Hey, want to come over and play cars after school?”

Jared smiled at him. “Yeah. And maybe your mom will let us make cookies?”

“I bet she will.” He fist bumped Jared. “You and me, Jay. That's how it's always going to be.”

Jared smiled as he sat back and listened to the next person, thoughts of cookies and cars whirling in his head. As long as he had Jensen, no one else mattered.

THE END


End file.
